Seхo Aмor y oтRoѕ vιcιoS
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Mismo nombre, diferente historia… talvez XD Serie de One Shots y Songfics con Sakura y Shikamaru como protagonistas. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Seхo Aмor y oтRoѕ vιcιoS**

**Declaración:** NO, lo siento pero aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de Naruto, yo solo tomo algunos de los personajes prestados en mis historias.

**Cap1: RESACA (ShikaSaku)**

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo sus grandes ojos esmeralda, pero pronto se arrepintió al sentir la luz del sol directo en su rostro, instintivamente cerro los ojos tarando de evitar una gran jaqueca, nada, era la resaca, lo sabia muy bien, no era la primera vez que la sentía, ese molesto dolor de cabeza, ese sabor agrio en la boca, ese dolor que no la dejaba siquiera respirar, esas terribles ganas de volver el estomago cada 2 minutos, la terrible sed y el fatídico remordimiento de las acciones de la noche anterior. Pero que mas daba?… tiro de la sabana para cubrir su rostro y tapar un poco mas la luz, la suave tela de seda se deslizo por sus brazos hasta su cabeza, la fragancia de la tela la hizo suspirara, tan conocida para ella ese dulce fragancia de flores y a un algo mas… sudor, si eso, sudor, SU sudor.

Se removió un poco mas bajo la sabana, disfrutaba tanto dormir en aquel colchón, pero lamentablemente no era de ella, alguna vez lo había sido, por un corto periodo de tiempo ella había sido la dueña de ese colchón, pero ahora las cosas eran diferente y solo volvía a el de vez en cuando, pero siempre lo disfrutaba como la primera vez. Salio repentinamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el no muy grato olor del desayuno, seguramente eran tostadas y café, seguramente tendrían un sabor muy agradable, pero el olor la estaba matando; retiro bruscamente las sabanas y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, salio prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, atravesó por la sala/cocina/comedor y entro al baño volviendo el estomago completo en el retrete, un par de minutos después estaba parada frente al espejo del baño, con el rostro mojado con agua fría queriendo espantar la horrible sensación.

Observo detenidamente su reflejo, no podía creer que por tercera vez en un mes se encontraba en esa situación, hacia más de un año que se había jurado no regresar a aquel lugar, pero no podía evitarlo, terminaba siempre ahí, como una necesidad, si, eso, era su necesidad.

- Demonios - se dijo para si misma, soltando un pequeño suspiro

Cerro lentamente los ojos pensando ¿como fue que se metió en ese lió?, ¿como es que había llegando a ese punto en su vida?, y entonces lo recordó, recordaba perfectamente el día en que todo comenzó, el día que comenzó a caminar hacia esa vida que tenia hoy.

_Flash Back_

Era un día normal, comenzó con un desayuno con Hinata, Ino y TenTen en un café cercano al Hospital, acostumbraban reunirse y contarse los chismes mas recientes; después trabajo varias horas en el Hospital; a la hora de la comida se reunió con Naruto y Kakashi en el Ichiakaku, lo hacían una ves a la semana cuando ellos no tenían mas compromisos, algunas veces incluso Sasuke los acompañaba.

Después de un par de horas se encontraba sola caminando por las calles del centro de Kohona mirando los aparadores, buscaba algo bonito para lucir en el festival de la ciudad el cual se llevaría acabo dentro de unos días, caminaba sin prisas cuando reconoció a lo lejos a un joven, parecía avanzar en su dirección y a ella le agrado la idea de saludarlo, tenia tanto sin verlo, así k decidió esperarlo sentada en una pequeña banca de madera, una de tantas colocadas fuera de las tiendas para que los compradores descansaran mientras veían.

-Hola Sakura- menciono amigable el joven al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa

-Hola- respondió ella alegremente

-¿Que haces por aquí?¿Vienes sola?-

-Yo… ando buscando un buen vestido para el festival, y si ando yo sola, cuando se trata de comprar prefiero no invitar a Ino- menciono sonriente, casi siempre que compraba ropa con Ino terminaba comprando algo que no era de su total agrado, Ino siempre queriendo cambiar su estilo.

-Si, creo que te verías algo extraña con algún vestido elegido por Ino-

-¿Qué es tas insinuando, crees que no me vería bien en uno de esos vestidos sexys que Ino utiliza?- pregunto algo molesta por no ser considerada sexy

-No, claro que no, seguramente te verías muy bien en un vestido de esos, pero no creo que te haga falta usar uno, tu ya eres muy linda- dijo nerviosamente, tratando de enmendar su error y de paso haciéndole un cumplido a la chica

"_¿eso fue un cumplido?"_ se preguntaron mentalmente ambos, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

-Gra… gracias- pronuncio nerviosa Sakura, _"Que demonios_"- Ahh!! Por lo que veo te estoy quitando el tiempo Shikamaru- después de percatarse de el ramo de flores que este cargaba en su mano izquierda – seguramente Temari estará esperándote- a Sakura le resultaba aun extraña la relación de Shikamaru y Temari, después de todo ella siempre pensó que terminaría liado con Ino.

-¿Lo dices por esto?- pregunto levantando un poco el ramo, a lo que Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza –Pues si son para Temari, pero no la veré hasta mañana por la mañana; es solo que regresa de su misión muy temprano y seguramente Ino no tendrá abierta la florería a esa hora, así que decidí comprarlas hoy- comento sonriente y algo apenado, a lo que Sakura le correspondió con una calida sonrisa, el geto de Shikamaru para con Temari le había parecido de lo mas lindo y romántico _"Que suerte tiene esa Temari"._

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla a mi casa, tengo horas dando vueltas por las tiendas y aun no he visto nada de mi agrado… además he comenzado a sentir algo de hambre, ese almuerzo con Kakashi y Naruto no me dejo satisfecha del todo- dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba lentamente de la banca

-Si gustas te puedo invitar a cenar a mi casa- dijo amablemente el moreno, no era la primera vez que invitaba a comer a alguna amiga, lo hacia muy frecuente mente con Ino y algunas veces con Hinata, pero era la primera ves que había invitado a Sakura, así que la invitación la tomo por sorpresa, pero le agrado mucho la idea

-Gracias, suena muy bien- e inmediatamente tomo el brazo que Shikamaru, muy caballerosamente, le ofreció para guiarla hasta su casa

Minutos mas tarde llegaron a la pequeña casa de Shikamaru, a primera vista a Sakura le pareció un lugar muy acogedor, la pequeña sala separada de la cocina por una mesa, al fondo se podía observar la puerta de lo que supuso era la habitación de Shikamaru, no era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar, solía asistir a las reuniones que se organizaban ahí, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar el lugar.

Las horas se les pasaron volando, habían cenaron Ramen y después de lavar los platos entablaron una buena conversación, comenzaron criticando a Ino, depuse siguieron criticando a Naruto y así hasta criticar a toda la aldea; Sakura se sentía extrañamente cómoda, nunca pensó que hablar con Shikamaru fuera tan gratificante, era mucho mejor que intentar hablar seriamente con alguno de su equipo, Naruto no tomaba nada en serio además de su poca concentración, cuando hablaba con Kakashi se sentía cohibida, sentía como si la estuviera calificando todo el tiempo y con Sasuke ni hablar, siempre le respondía con monosílabos o simplemente no se interesaba en lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Después de una grata sesión de risas, propiciadas al recordar el extraño beso de Naruto y Sasuke, un lapso de silencio los trajo a la realidad y por primera vez notaron que ya había anochecido, en realidad eran como las 9 o quizás las 10 de la noche.

-Si que es tarde- dijo Sakura remarcando lo que acababan de descubrir –Será mejor que me valla, mañana tengo turno temprano en el Hospital y si mal no recuerdo tu tienes un compromiso muy temprano-

-Si… pero ya es muy tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto un tanto preocupado por la seguridad de la pelirosa

-No te preocupes estaré bien, se cuidarme- respondió con una tierna sonrisa, agradecía de sobremanera los gestos de amabilidad que el chico le brindaba, _"nunca lo hubiera imaginado de el"._

Sakura se puso de pie, seguida por Shikamaru, caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, ella se detuvo un segundo para tomar su abrigo y su bolso del perchero junto a la puerta, segundo que Shikamaru aprovecho para abrirle la puerta; apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa, Sakura se volvió hacia Shikamaru intentando mostrarle la mas grande de sus sonrisas, para que el notara que la había pasado muy bien y que esperaba que aquello se repitiera, pero no le fue posible, en cuanto tubo frente a ella el rostro de Shikamaru sintió algo calido moverse dentro, instintivamente llevo sus manos al rostro del chico y segundos después sus labios rozaban los de el en un corto y tierno beso.

"_Por kami-sama… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?... en que demonios estas pensando Sakura… ¿Por que diablos no se desata una guerra mundial cuando se necesita un pretexto para salir corriendo?...pero… ¿Qué…?"_

Perdida en sus pensamiento solo pudo notar el momento en que el la había vuelto a besar, y ahora estaban ahí parados en el arco de la puerta besándose como dos adolescentes enamorados.

"_¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru, por que la besas?... Sabe tan bien, sus labios son tan dulces… No!No!... tu estas con Temari!!… pero aun así la sigo besando"_

La lengua de ella intentando entrar en su boca lo alejo de sus pensamientos, para unirlo a la fiesta de emociones que se vivía en sus labios, no pudo mas que abrir su boca y permitirle a ella jugar, ya nada mas importaba solo quería saber que tan lejos podían llegar.

Sakura soltó un ligero gemido al sentir las manos de Shikamaru en sus caderas conduciéndola hacia adentro de la casa, se sintió extrañamente bien cuando recibió una mordida en su labio inferior mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón donde hacia unos minutos platicaban placida mente, otro gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió sobre ella el peso de el chico, quien había dejado sus labios para dedicarse a dar húmedos besos a su cuello.

No era la primera vez que Sakura se besaba con algún chico, asía años que había dejado atrás su obsesionado amor por Sasuke y aunque aun tenia sentimientos por el, ya no soñaba con pasar su vida juntos, incluso no le molesto que su primer beso no se lo diera el sino un enfermero del hospital con quien solía salir; también se había encontrado varias veces en situaciones demasiado candentes durante alguna cita, pero nada mas allá de apasionados besos y caricias algo subidas de tono, nunca dejo que las cosas se le salieran de control, no era que no lo deseara o que pensara llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero esperaba encontrar a la persona indica. Y por primera vez desde hacia 15 minutos que había comenzado a besarse con Shikamaru se pregunto si tal vez el seria el indicado.

"_Tal vez no, el tiene novia… pero nunca antes me había sentido tan… de verdad lo deseo… no pretendo tener una relación con el, no quiero que deje a Temari por mi, solo… solo lo quiero a el… solo esta noche… solo por una noche"_

Su razonamiento la llevo a continuar con aquello que habían empezado, paso su delgados dedos por la larga cabellera, desatando en el camino la coleta que este solía llevar y un grato olor a manzanilla se desprendió del alborotado cabello, mechones castaños cayeron sobre su sonrojado rostro, pegándose a el por el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de su frente.

Noto el justo momento en que aquello traspaso el limite haciendo imposible volver atrás, fue justo el momento cuando un agudo gemido vibro por su garganta al sentir restregándose en su pelvis la endurecida erección de Shikamaru y las manos de este colándose bajo su blusa apretando firmemente sus pechos. Fue entonces su turno de apoderarse del cuello de el, sonrió maliciosamente cuando escucho el primer gemido de el y sintió su piel tensarse bajo sus besos, no pudo evitarlo, pero al sentir los dedos de Shikamaru sacándole la blusa, mordió apasionadamente su cuello dejando una pequeña marca.

Se incorporo un poco y levanto sus brazos permitiendo ser despojada de la primera prenda, los ojos de Shikamaru se posicionaron sobre los pechos expuestos, a falta de sujetador, de la pelirosa, segundos después sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro de ella, le agrado encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa, un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los apasionados besos, esta imagen lo motivo a seguir adelante y no dudo un segundo en tomas entre sus labios el pecho izquierdo, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, mientras aprisionaba con su mano el otro pecho, arrancándole mas gemidos de placer a Sakura.

"_No lo puedo creer es tan sensual… sus gemidos me están excitando mas que nunca… ¿que es lo que ella tiene? Me esta volviendo loco… no podría detenerme por nada del mundo… siento que la necesito… necesito hacerla mía"_

Sus movimientos se volvieron mas brutales, erráticos, salvajes en cierto grado, no tubo la delicadeza de antes para terminar de despojarla de sus ropas; la falda, los zapatos y las bragas de Sakura salieron volando sin ningún rumbo por la sala. Al tenerla completamente desnuda frente a el, no pudo mas que sentir mas excitación e intentando seguir con aquello llevo sus mano a la entrepierna de Sakura, comprobando así lo excitada que ella estaba, sonrió gratificante al saber que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como el.

Una exquisita descarga eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que sintió los fríos dedos de Shikamaru en su intimidad, nada el mundo se podía comparar con aquella sensación, al menos fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Hundió sus dedos en la amplia espalda de Shikamaru cuando sintió su dedo índice deslizarse dentro de ella; no le pareció nada justo estar en esa situación, ella convulsionándose de puro placer y completamente desnuda, mientras el tenia todo el control de la situación y ni siquiera se había sacado una prenda, así que comenzó a mover sus manos, le despojo de su camisa y no se pudo resistir a acariciar cada milímetro de piel expuesta, robándole otro gemido a el, pero recordó que aquel no era su objetivo, quería verlo desnudo y por esto llevo sus manos hasta los botones de su pantalón, desabrochando lentamente uno a uno, rozando en cada movimiento la erección de Shikamaru, después del ultimo botón el pantalón resbalo hasta el suelo sin ninguna complicación, dejando al portador semidesnudo, _"de no ser por esos boxers ya lo tendría desnudo_" pensó Sakura relamiéndose los labios, señal que le indico a Shikamaru lo que estaba pensando y sin dudar se despojo de la ultima prenda que lo separaba de la desnudez.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Sakura, era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre totalmente desnudo y ni que mencionar de un hombre desnudo y excitado, pero la sorpresa pronto paso y dio paso a sus instintos, lo que sorprendió mas a el, porque Sakura había tomado entre sus manos el duro miembro de Shikamaru haciéndolo pronunciar su nombre en un gemido, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho con tanta pasión y estaba segura que no quería que fuese la ultima.

- Aahh SaKuRa!! … te necesito… necesito estar dentro de ti…- menciono sumamente excitado, tomando las muñecas de Sakura obligándola a detener su malicioso juego de manos

Agresivamente obligo a Sakura a recostarse totalmente sobre el sillón, se coloco el condón que había sacado de su bolsillo y por instinto separo las piernas de Sakura, buscando el mejor ángulo para la penetración, pero entonces fue interrumpido.

-Shika… Shikamaru, yo… yo soy virgen…- menciono apenada

-¿Qué?-pregunto confuso, alejándose un poco de ella

-Si… yo no he estado con nadie…- dijo sensualmente tomando el cuello de el para acortar la distancia entre los dos –Pero quiero que seas el primero… quiero que me hagas el amor… quiero ser tuya- termino casi en un gemido, uniendo sus labios a los de el, esperando una respuesta

Estaba totalmente impactado por la revelación, había sido duro con ella pensando en que aquella no era su primera vez, pero ¿quien podía culparlo?, Sakura era de las chicas mas bonitas de la aldea y siempre tenia mas de un pretendiente, era muy conocido que por lo menos una vez al mes tenia una cita y los rumores decían que uno de las doctores del hospital ya le había hecho el favor, eso junto a sus experiencias sexuales, esas de que Ino no le permitió nada de nada por que decía no estar preparada, pero a la semana de romper con el ya se revolcaba en la cama de Kiba, o la de Temari quien le confeso en la primera cita que ella no era virgen, todo le había predispuesto a la idea de que en Kohona no había chicas, de mas de 20, que siguieran siendo vírgenes.

Pero ahí estaba una frente a el, totalmente desnuda, ofreciéndole esa preciada virtud, la chica que menos había imaginado tener entre sus brazos, Sakura.

"_¿Por qué lo hace?... ¿Por qué a mi?... ¿será correcto ser yo quien la tenga por primera vez?... Pero es demasiado hermosa y candente, tengo que tenerla…" _

Decidió que no era necesario decir nada más, no rechazaría aquel regalo, comenzó entonces a corresponder el beso de Sakura, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación, _"el sillón de mi sala no es un buen lugar para dejar de ser señorita"_, ya en la habitación la deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, volviendo a sus labios y a acariciar tiernamente su cuerpo.

Las sensaciones mas placenteras recorrían casa milímetro de su piel, y el solo escuchar la respiración agitada de Shikamaru la excitaba cada vez mas, el había cambiado su comportamiento animal desde su confesión y le agradecía tomar con seriedad lo de quitarle la virginidad, _"no pude haber elegido alguien mejor"_

Volvió a acomodarse entre las largas piernas blancas de Sakura, tomo con su mano derecha su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de ella y con su mano izquierda toco la mejilla de Sakura haciéndola mirar su rostro

-Esto dolerá… pero te prometo que pasara- retiro su mano de su mejilla y la llevo hasta sujetar con fuerza la mano derecha de Sakura

-Esta bien- contesto asustada, apretando después sus ojos y la mano de Shikamaru al sentirlo adentrándose en ella

Se deslizaba delicadamente tarando de provocarle el menor daño posible, pero algo le impidió seguir en su labor, había llegado hasta su himen, dio un pequeño empujón rompiendo la delicada membrana y adentrándose totalmente en ella, sin salir, paso su mano derecha por debajo de Sakura pegándola a el en un tierno abrazo, observo su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas y el corazón se le hablando al pensar que la había lastimado, pero ya estaba hecho así que solo pudo atinar a esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a el y a regalarle tiernos besos en sus labios.

No habían pasado 2 minutos y Sakura comenzó a mover las caderas, Shikamaru enseguida entendió la señal, ella no sentía mas dolor y esto le pareció de lo mejor, ahora se dedicaría a hacerla sentir el mas grande de los placeres, estaba decidido a no detenerse hasta lograr que ella tuviera el mejor de los orgasmos.

Comenzó con envestidas lentas, tranquilas, procurando no lastimarla, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad a petición de ella, sus manos jugaban traviesamente con los pechos de Sakura, los cuales se movían al compás de las envestidas, no había mejor música que los gemidos en altavoz que le lograba arrancar cada que profundizaba en las envestidas, era mas que obvio que ella estaba disfrutando y el compartía ese disfrute.

"_Por Kami-sama, es tan sensual, tan húmeda y apretada… me va a volver loco… pero ahora es mía… toda mía… solamente mía…" _

Cambiaron de posición por lo menos en tres ocasiones, todas y cada una de ellas los llevo a sentirse cada vez más cerca de su nirvana, y después de unos minutos mas de imparables envestidas, de gritarse sus nombres y de las suplicas de ella pidiendo mas, ambos llegaron al anhelado clímax, dejándose caer ambos rendidos sobre la cama, el sobre de ella.

No se escuchaba más allá de sus agitadas respiraciones y el rápido latir de sus corazones, sus rostros totalmente relajados adornados con una sonrisa de clara satisfacción y sus manos aun entrelazadas. Shikamaru se movió un poco para salir de ella y acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, la acomodo recargándola en su pecho. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, todo aquello le paresia maravilloso, ahora si estaba convencida que no había nada mejor en el mundo que eso; comenzó a reír de pura felicidad, al sentir ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, la piel totalmente sudada, las piernas débiles y aun un ligero dolor en su vientre… así que ¿aquello era hacer el amor?. Shikamaru la miro con cara de no entender su risa, pero se sintió contagiado por esta y comenzó a reír también.

-¿Por qué ríes?- pregunto al fin

-Porque estoy feliz… ¿y tu por que ríes?- pregunto curiosa, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de el

-Porque estas feliz… porque estoy feliz… por lo que acaba de pasar…- menciono sujetando la mano de Sakura que acariciaba su mejilla – ¿No te arrepientes de nada, cierto?- pregunto preocupado por la respuesta que pudiera obtener

-No- contesto seriamente y luego le dio un beso en los labios –No me arrepiento de nada… no pude haber elegido mejor- completo sonrientemente, volviendo a los labios de el

-Gracias- menciono antes de tomar control de los besos

Estuvieron un rato mas así, mirándose a los ojos y regalándose besos, tratando de evitar lo que en realidad les preocupada, su futuro, _"¿Qué pasara ahora con nosotros? ¿Que somos ahora? ¿Tenemos una relación?"_ ambos se hacían mentalmente esas preguntas una y otra vez, pero pronto el cansancio les gano y terminaron durmiendo placidamente en los brazos del otro.

El cantar de un ave le despertó, observo un segundo el techo de su habitación y entonces decidió que era hora de ir al baño, pero cuando intento levantarse algo se lo impidió, fue cuando recordó que Sakura lo abrazaba sor la cintura y tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho, se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero salio de sus pensamientos al volver su mirada a la ventana y percatarse que una el sol estaba punto de salir.

Sin mas comenzó a sacudir desesperadamente a Sakura intentando despertarla, al darse cuenta que lo logro se levanto de un solo salto de la cama y salio a toda prisa de la recamara volviendo segundos mas tarde con todas sus ropas, acercándole las prendas a Sakura y comenzando a vestirse el mismo, Sakura recordó entonces que Temari estaba por llegar y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, en eso estaban cuando el sonido del timbre los sorprendió

-Temari!!- Dijeron al unísono

Terminaron de colocarse en su correcto lugar las ropas y salieron juntos hasta la sala, Shikamaru no sabia que explicación le daría a Temari así que comenzó a sudar frío, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Sakura lo detuvo halándolo hasta el sillón, puso una mano en su boca en señal de asombro al percatarse que su "inocente mordida" se había convertido en un chupetón, pero esto no le dio mas que una excelente idea para salir bien librados de aquel lió.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto confusa Temari al darse cuenta que no fue su novio quien le abrió la puerta sino su amiga pelirosa -¿Qué… que haces tu aquí?- los celos hicieron acto de presencia y la imaginación de Temari se acerco peligrosamente a la realidad, no podía creer que fueran tan descarados, mira que pasar la noche juntos y todavía abrirle la puerta a la novia.

-Buenos días Temari, bienvenida- dijo sonriente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, no sabia si su plan resultaría, pero sino se apresuraba seguramente no lo haría –No pienses mal… yo solo vine a revisar a Shikamaru- no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?- sus sospechas de engaño se esfumaron al imaginar que algo malo le había pasado a su querido Shikamaru

-No te preocupes Temari, Shikamaru se encuentra bien…- comenzó a hablar mientras pasaban a la sala, y miraba como Temari se le aventaba a los brazos a Shikamaru – es solo que ayer me lo tope en el centro y me percate de una pequeña herida en su cuello, le pedí que fuera hoy al hospital para poder revisarlo, pero me dijo que hoy estaría muy ocupado, que hoy llegabas tu y que no pensaba separarse de ti ni un segundo…- mientras seguía soltando la mentira el rostro de Temari cambiaba haciendo notar que ciertamente le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando –yo me quede un poco preocupada, así que decidí venir a revisar su herida antes de empezar mi turno en el hospital-

-¿y entonces esta bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada, sabia que si Sakura se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta ese lugar debía ser algo serio

-Claro, no es nada grabe… solo que me preocupo que se le fuera a infectar, por eso la desinfecte y la cubrí con esa gasa- soltó el resto de la mentira, y agradeció a Kami-sama siempre traer en su bolso equipo medico, pero el nerviosismo se apodero de ella al mirar a Temari acercar peligrosamente sus manos a la gasa para revisar ella misma la herida –Solo asegúrate de no mover la gasa de su lugar, realmente podría dar problemas si se infecta- sonrió triunfante cuando noto las manos de Temari alejándose del cuello de Shikamaru, pero cambio su expresión cuando Temari comenzó a besar sin pudor los labios del castaño

-Muchas gracias Sakura- mención Shikamaru deteniendo los besos de Temari y sonriendo de medio lado

-De nada- contesto imitando una sonrisa, para quien conocía bien a Sakura sabia que aquella mueca en su rostro era nada más y nada menos que de fastidio –Será mejor que me valla- agrego intentando controlar sus emociones

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?- pregunto inocentemente Temari, separándose de los brazos de su novio y encaminándose hacia la cocina

-No, gracias… ya voy tarde a mi turno- contesto mientras guardaba en su bolso su equipo medico

Después de recoger sus cosas, se coloco su abrigo y se encamino hacia la puerta, una extraña sensación de tristeza la recorrió al sentir la mano de Shikamaru sobre su hombro, haciéndola volverse hacia el.

-Te acompaño- dijo con un gesto raro en su cara- En seguida vuelvo Temari- agrego para su novia quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno

-Esta bien cariño – fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de salir por la puerta

Caminaron en silenció por el jardín frontal de la casa, hasta llegara a la portezuela de la cerca blanca, Shikamaru se adelanto y abrió esta, después se volvió hacia Sakura y le hizo un ademán dándole a entender que podía salir, a lo que ella respondió con una calida sonrisa y con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Shikamaru, fue tan dulce que provoco que este se llevara la mano derecha hasta donde ella había puesto el beso y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sakura saliendo del jardín y comenzando a caminar por la acera

-Claro- respondió alzando su mano y moviéndola enérgicamente

Sakura decidió que llegaría tarde a su turno en el Hospital, y a pesar de que sabía que recibiría un gran sermón por aquello, sabia también que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, no le quedaba más remedio que ir primero a su casa.

Una hora más tarde llegaba al Hospital, ya bañada y cambiada.

-Sakura-sama llega usted tarde… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto preocupada la recepcionista del lugar

-Si estoy muy bien, gracias Olivia… ¿Que paso con mis citas?-

-Tusane-sama los atedio…. Y me pidió que le dijera cuando llegara que fuera a su oficina- menciono haciéndole notara a Sakura que su maestra estaba molesta por su retraso

-Gracias Olivia… iré a ver que es lo que quiere en esta momento- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina de su jefa – si alguien viene a buscarme dile que estoy ocupada… que me espere en mi oficina- pidió ya que regularmente la visitaban sus amigas y muy a menudo lo hacia Naruto

- De acuerdo Sakura-sama-

Pasada una hora Sakura por fin salía de la oficina de Tudsane, recibo el regaño de su vida, además de pasar una terrible vergüenza al ser descubiertas las razones de su retraso, es que a su maestra no le tenia secretos y su virginidad ya había sido tema de conversación, ahora la ausencia de esta volvía el tema a la mesa, recibió miles de consejos de cómo cuidarse, de cómo hacer mas placentera la experiencia, de cómo seducir y miles cosas mas.

-Oliva ¿algo nuevo?- pregunto acercándose a la recepción, por fin podría comenzar a trabajar y olvidarse de su vida personal

-En cuanto a pacientes no hay nada nuevo, su siguiente paciente tiene cita hasta mañana…- dijo tranquilamente revisando nuevamente la agenda – Pero ha venido un joven a buscarla… le dije que podía esperarla en su oficina- agrego la mujer, señalando el pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de la pelirosa

-¿Quién es?- pregunto intrigada

-lo siento Sakura-sama, olvide preguntar su nombre- contesto apenada

-No importa… lo atenderé y después comenzare con mi ronda, prepárame los expedientes de mis pacientes- ordeno seriamente, avanzando hacia su oficina

Tenia un extraño presentimiento de que aquella visita no podía ser nada bueno, pero en realidad cualquier cosa ese día la hubiese asustado, sentía su vida pender de un hilo, imaginaba que las consecuencias de sus actos no se harían esperar y que estas consecuencias podían ser grabes, si alguien llegaba a enterarse su reputación estaría por los suelos, no es que acostarse con Shikamaru fuera algo malo, solo que traicionar a una amiga y dormir con su novio no era para nada lindo. Abrió la puerta de su oficina lentamente, tratando de retrasar lo mas posible cualquier tipo de interacción humana, pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando reconoció la figura de Shikamaru parado junto a la ventana.

-Eres tu- hablo llamando la atención del moreno, camino unos pasos hasta pararse junto a el

-Si, es solo que… creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees?- pregunto un tanto nervioso

-Shikamaru… yo…- no sabia como expresar lo que en ese momento sentía

-Sakura…- hablo calmadamente, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas –Yo quisiera ofrecerte algo mas que una noche… había sido tan entupido que no había notado la increíble mujer que eres, siento que ayer te conocí como nunca he conocido a nadie y lo que encontré me gusto…- continuo llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Sakura – pero… tengo una magnifica relación con Temari, creo estar enamorado de ella… yo lo siento Sakura- termino con un dejo de pena en su voz

-No tienes por que disculparte, no es como si me hubieras obligado… además yo sabia de tu relación con Temari, y a decir verdad no pretendí nunca que la dejara por mi… eres un hombre increíble Shikamaru y nunca me arrepentiré de haberte entregado a ti mi virginidad, cualquier chica desea que su primera vez se tan especial como fue mi primera vez y fue todo gracias a ti- hablo sonriendo, intentando que el llanto no se hiciera presa de ella, imaginar que el hombre que la había hecho sentir las cosas mas bellas no le pertenecía y nunca mas lo tendría la entristecía en cierto grado –Ahora solo que seamos nuevamente amigo- termino lanzándose a los fuertes brazos de el, dejándose abrazar

-Amigos entones… aunque imagino que nos tomara un poco de tiempo… que molesto- respondió Shikamaru haciendo reír a Sakura, dándole un tierno beso en la frente rompió el abrazo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, agito su mano despidiéndose y después desapareció tras la puerta

Sakura se volvió hacia la ventana intentando encontrar algo con que distraerse y evitar derramar las lagrimas atoradas en sus ojos, pero la vista desde su oficina era pésima así que busco algo dentro de esta para hacer, algún historial para leer, algún caso nuevo, lo que fuese…entonces se detuvo y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al mirar sobre su escritorio un florero con un larga barita llena de pequeños botones de cerezo rosas, _"no pude haber elegido alguien mejor"_ pensó nuevamente secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo alegremente

_Fin Flash Back_

-No pude haber elegido alguien mejor-menciono débilmente mientras volvió a mojar su rostro intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente, pero fue una voz llamándole la que los alejo

-Sakura… ¿estas bien?- la voz masculina tenia un tono de suma procuración

-Si, estoy bien… es la resaca- menciono señalando lo obvio

-Lo se… ¿Te he mencionado lo mucho que me molesta que bebas?- pregunto algo molesto por esta costumbre que, hacia poco, había adoptado la pelirosa

-Varias veces… ¿Te he mencionado lo mucho que me molesta que te aproveches de mi cuando estoy ebria y me lleves a tu cama?- pregunto mas que nada para molestar, mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación, buscando sus ropas y vistiéndose

-Varias veces… pero no me puedo resistir, además de que tu no te opones mucho- contesto siguiendo el juego de Sakura, alzando un poco la voz para que pudiera escucharlo hasta la habitación

-No tienes remedio- dijo saliendo de la recamara y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de aquel hombre

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?- pregunto señalando las tostadas y el café, a lo que Sakura sonrió, era tan predecible que el preparara eso para desayunar

-No… es tarde y ella esta por llegar… será mejor que me valla, si no queremos problemas- de nuevo unió sus labios con los de el y un minuto mas tarde ya estaba en la calle caminado hacia su casa.

Después de todo no pudo retomar de nuevo su inocente amistad con Shikamaru, y es que cada que estaban juntos las calidas sensaciones que despertaron aquella noche, salían y los envolvían en suaves danzas de amor. Sakura había intentado salir con mas chicos, pero los celos de Shikamaru lo obligaban a sabotear todas las posibles citas que ella podría tener.

Estaba mas que segura de que aquello no terminaría para nada bien, seguramente habría lagrimas y mas de un corazón roto al final, pero ya había pasado por el momento en donde todo tenia solución y ella decidió que lo quería a el, a medias, a escondidas, cuando fuera… por que era amor, lo que los asustaba era el **AMOR.**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Am**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y la luz azul fluorescente de la pantalla del celular era lo único podía distinguir en la oscura habitación, tomó el aparato entre sus manos para apagar la alarma; discreta se sentó a la orilla de su cama y encendió la lámpara de mesa. Basto un suspiro y una rápida mirada a la habitación para darse cuenta que era la suya, o por lo menos lo fue alguna vez, con posters de estrellas de rock en la pared, afiches de conciertos y fotografías del colegio.

Ya de pie recorrió a paso lento el cuarto, sintiéndose ajena a él, una intrusa en la vida de otro, como observando por primera vez las fotos en la pared, esa donde esta ella con Naruto en el primer día de primaria, la de la secundaria con Ino o la de grupo de preparatoria que solo conservo porque en ella salía Sasuke. Su vida en imágenes, o sus otras vidas.

* * *

_Te despertaste con la extraña sensación,_

_de que ya no pertenecías,_

_a la decó de adolescente habitación,_

_y a los fantasmas de otras vidas._

* * *

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, frente a ella el espejo le mostraba el reflejo de una joven de 20 años, de piel rosada, casi blanca, largos cabellos rosas y grandes ojos verdes. Con la sonrisa a medio formar, tomo el papel junto a la lámpara y repaso las palabras en él: "huye conmigo abandona a los demás"

* * *

_Esa no es tu casa,_

_ese ya no es tu lugar,_

_huye conmigo abandona a los demás._

* * *

Se puso de pie y saco de un cajón un bolso, puso dentro de él algunas pertenencias, un poco de ropa y su billetera; del mismo cajón tomo un pantalón, se lo puso, mientras se miraba al espejo se sintió más mujer. La luz de celular le advirtió que había recibido un mensaje, lo leyó y supo que era hora de salir de ese lugar.

Apago la lámpara y dejo el celular, así nadie le llamaría; salió despacio de su recamara, paso por la de sus padres pero no se atrevió a mirar, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal; solo la noche la observo marcharse.

* * *

_Hiciste el bolso y te pusiste el pantalón,_

_aquél que más mujer te hacía,_

_con el silencio de la noche de telón,_

_mientras dormía la familia._

* * *

En la mesa de noche el celular aun tenía el mensaje en pantalla: "Es hora, huye conmigo abandona a los demás"

* * *

_Esa no es tu casa,_

_ese ya no es tu lugar,_

_huye conmigo abandona a los demás._

* * *

Bajo del taxi cuando aun ni salía el sol, las 4 am y ella en la plaza de la ciudad; camino sin sentido por el enorme lugar, hasta que escucho que gritaban su nombre, volvió el rostro para observarlo y se sintió mas perdida que nunca, pero con la certeza de que no daría un paso atrás.

* * *

_Nos encontramos en plaza Constitución_

_y no sabías donde ibas,_

_con la certeza y la humedad en tu corazón,_

_que un paso atrás ya no darías._

* * *

"Lista?" pregunto con temor a la respuesta

"Más que nuca" respondió feliz al sentirse entre sus brazos

"Te amo Sakura" susurro entre sus rosas cabellos

"Yo a ti… huye conmigo Shikamaru" respondió mientras unía sus labios a los de él.

* * *

_Esa no es tu casa,_

_ese ya no es tu lugar,_

_huye conmigo,_

_huye conmigo, fúgate de aquí._

* * *

Una gran canción de una gran banda 4am de Babasonicos !


	3. Chapter 3

**Incompleta**

"Te amo" confeso temerosa"

"Lo sé" respondió casi fastidiado

"¿Es todo lo que dirás?" la ofensa no era la respuesta, era la actitud

"¿Que quieres de mi Sakura?" grito desesperado, dejando su posición frente a la ventana, donde fingía que el exterior era más importante que cualquier cosa dentro de la habitación

"Que me digas la verdad" pidió enfurecida, poniéndose de pie, camino hasta estar frente a él; sus miradas se cruzaron desafiantes como siempre.

"¿Eres tú la que pide la verdad?" la ironía de la palabra lo molestaba, más que la presencia de ella; sabia que ella le mentía la conocía demasiado bien.

"Solo pido que me digas que me amas, tanto como yo a ti" suavizó su mirada, buscando una respuesta.

Sakura avanzo unos pasos más, con temor de ser rechazada se animo a tomar la mano de su compañero AMBU, no recibió respuesta alguna, ni positiva ni negativa, lo que la alentó a acercarse más, pego su pecho al amplio pecho de él y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar a rozar sus labios, de nuevo no hubo respuesta y la tristeza se apodero de ella.

Los segundos pasaban y la esperanza se perdía, hasta que sintió sus poderosos brazos envolverla en un tierno abrazo, y sus húmedos labios posarse en su cuello, murmuraba algo que no quería entender.

"Shikamaru te amo" repitió confiada

"Lo se Sakura" respondió de nuevo, pero sonaba más convencido, más amable, menos fastidiado

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue en un cálido beso desesperado, con la poca precaución de romper el frágil tiempo que tenían para los dos. Un beso lleno de culpa, con sabor a gloria y traición.

Fue él quien rompió el beso, dejándose asustar por la conciencia, le pasaba muy seguido y a ella la frustraba en demasía; pero alguien tenía que tener voluntad en esa relación.

"No es justo y lo sabes" reprocho fastidiado, pero sin soltarla de su abrazo

"No hables, me molesta" contesto y volvió a sus labios, más desesperada

"NO Sakura, ya no jugare mas" la empujo por los hombros aun que no quería tenerla lejos

"Sabes que no puedo dejarlo, no lo hago por él sino por ellos" respondió herida de regresar a la realidad

"Lo sé, y no es justo, ni ara ellos ni para mi, inclusive no es justo para ti" menciono volviendo a su posición inicial frente a la ventana

"Siento haberte molestado, será mejor que regrese a mi vida _perfecta_" hablaba lento, intentando que ninguna emoción se escapara "Pero sin ti estoy incompleta" no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara, y así de rápido como empezó todo se termino, con un portazo como punto final.

* * *

Te amo.

Tan desesperada, inocente e inmoral.

Te amo.

Y sin embargo eso es solo la mitad

De la mentira que pretendo contar.

Te amo.

Sobre los azules, el mar y la canción.

Te amo.

Y si escuchas atento te darás cuenta

De la mitad de mi verdad.

Te amo.

A medias, incompleta y rota.

Te amo...

By: Dulce Charada

* * *

_Solo es un pretexto para recordarte lo mucho que TE AMO_


End file.
